Venus' Mask
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Contains Angel Raye's Chibi scouts and mine. Travel through the hardships that Gloria and Erin will face as their innerself is relvealed to others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Chibi Scouts belong to Angel Raye. The younger siblings belong to me.

Chapter One: Typical Gloria

After school had gotten out Gloria raced home in order to set _this_ plan she had stuck in her head all day. She didn't stick around and wait for Erin, her younger sister, to come out. She just raced home. She came in set her book bag right in front of the door, threw her shoes off, and raced into the kitchen to draw up some plans. She took a notepad out of the kitchen drawer and begin to sketch another brief trap. Soon her little sister arrived home. She tripped over Gloria's backpack and stumbled over her shoes.

"Gloria your stupid mess is in the living room." Erin scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gloria apologized, though confused how they got there. Then she remembered she was in a rush to get started on her plans, and must have thrown her stuff down. "Hey, Erin, mom wanted me to send you to the little market up there to get some milk. You think you can be a big girl and do that?"

"Duh, I'm in second grade, my birthday is coming up in a couple months, and then I'll be the same age as Chloe… Then she changes again." Erin contemplated this thought. "Yea, I'll go."

"Okay, I'll get the money." Gloria raced to her bedroom and took out two dollars. For wasting two dollars on milk, was well worth it for what Gloria had in plan. Of course, Gloria was sure they needed milk. So it wouldn't be too wasted. She ran back out there and handed Erin the money shoving her out the door, leaving Gloria to set out on her evil plan to get her little sister.

Erin hadn't had time to take her book bag off; she looked down at the two dollar bills, and sighed. It was off to the little market place, it wasn't to far of a walk. It was in the little shopping center of the palace. She had been there plenty of times with her mother and father. Erin passed the soccer field where Faith and Jordan were playing soccer. Isabella and Hope were sitting on the grass, doing something with art. Erin sighed, they seemed to have it good. She wished she was in their shoes. Erin walked past the garden, Lydia, Maggie, and Sestuna were there sitting out among the flowers. Erin knew that was _one_ family that didn't have it well. With both parents being away at sometimes weeks, the girls had it far worse than everyone else, at least that's what it seemed. Erin also knew that Lydia didn't open up to anyone, except for Julia. She didn't trust anyone in her own family, fear that they would abandon her. Erin knew what it felt like, but she never expressed that to anyone.

Erin finally made it to the market place. She opened the door and went in. She was surprised to see that the Hino family was there. Annika came up to Erin asking her were her family was. Erin said they were busy and Gloria was at home.

"You might not want to go home. It sounds to me like Gloria is up to something." Annika warned her little friend. Julia walked up to her older sister.

"Hi Erin. What are you doing here?" Julia asked.

"I thought I was getting milk." Erin replied confused.

"You going to do your school work here too?" Julia asked, glancing at her backpack.

"Noo… Gloria shoved me out the door." Erin confessed.

"Oh." Julia said.

"Wait here, I'm going to get my momma." Annika said and ran off and returned with her.

Rei sighed and immediately contacted Minako and explained to her what was going on. Minako said she would see if Asai would check this one out, and she'd be there to get Erin within a couple minutes. Rei went to ask Minako where she was, but Minako hung up before she could.

"So, how is everything going Erin?" Rei asked, cheerfully.

"It's good. I have good grades in school, unlike someone I know." Erin replied, a little upset, for some unknown reason.

"Is that so? Who's this person? Gloria?" Rei asked, laughing a little.

"Well, yes. Her grades are slipping." Erin replied.

"Do you know why?" Rei questioned.

Yea, Erin knew why, of course she did. But she couldn't tell Rei _that_ reason. "Yea, typical Gloria for you."

Rei, Julia, and Annika giggled at this. Minako came into the market place and took her little girl into her arms. "I'm sorry sweetie. I don't know why Gloria keeps doing these things." She picked Erin up.

Erin laid her head down on her mom's shoulder.

"How is everything going?" Rei asked, as she had Erin.

"Everything's going well. Except these little outburst with Gloria. But that's normal, nothing new." Minako explained. "Gloria's teacher called yesterday and told me she was failing math."

"Failing?" Rei asked, concerned.

"Yea, but were working on it." Minako answered.

"That's good. Did Asai go check things out at your house?" Rei brought up.

"Yup." Minako replied. "She'll probably have to stay with us at the party tonight, if she's up to something."

"That sucks." Annika said.

"Yes, it will suck for her." Minako sighed, well I should be off.

"Bye Minako, see you tonight." Rei said and turned around to go toward the cash register. Annika right behind her. Julia stared at Minako and Erin as they went out the door. Julia watched as a tear trickled down Erin's face. Julia blinked her eyes twice, confused. She went to go tell her sister, but then decided against it. Erin was probably mad at her sister.

Meanwhile, at the Aino's home Asai was just walking in when a bucket of bouncy balls came tumbling down on his head. He went to walk foreward and fell backwards. Gloria came out into the living room, confused as to what was going on. She remembered her little prank, she smiled and her once sleepy eyes came into focus she saw her father, she frowned. She hadn't meant for him to fall into her prank.

"GLORIA AINO WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS MESS IS?" Asai raged.

Gloria swallows down her tears.

"What are you trying to do? Kill someone?" Asai continued

"N-n-noo." Gloria replied.

"You better not do anything like this at the queen's gathering." Asai said, and left the room. "CLEAN IT UP!" he yelled.

Gloria irritated went to picking up the mess. She felt angry at her father, for ruining her plan, coming home early. And she was a little mad at herself as well. She was failing math class, and her dad and mom had stayed up last night talking about what they were going to do about that. She didn't know who, or how, but someone suggested boarding school. Gloria was upset that they had thought to send her away.

Gloria threw the stuff into the bucket and brought it back to her room. She then lay on her bed until her mother and sister came home. Minako told Gloria and Erin to get ready for the dinner tonight. Gloria didn't even look at her mother, she just did as she was told. Minako didn't bother asking her what was wrong, or what had happened; just as Gloria had suspected.

"Thanks for trying to play a prank on me." Erin said, sarcastically.

"Well, thanks for somehow getting me in trouble." Gloria replied.

Erin shut Gloria's door and went to her own. She dressed herself into a beautiful white gown. Gloria threw on her yellow, Easter-like dress. Minako didn't seem to care what the girls wore. Asai and Minako did a five minute check to make sure the appliances were off in the house. Gloria and Erin stood at the front door waiting to go. Finally, they did leave. Gloria got lectured the whole way. _You are going to stay with us the whole time. You are not allowed out of our sight. While your sitting there you can think about that grade you have in math. You can also think of a good punishment for yourself when you get home, for trying to play a prank on your sister. _

Erin tried to block all this all of her little head; she didn't want to put up with any of it. And she knew Gloria didn't. But she had brought it on herself. Though, Erin didn't think the math grade was her fault. She remembered countless times Gloria staying up late trying to figure out her math homework. Erin _did _have sympathy for her sister; she just got irritated that Gloria made things worse for them all the time. She wondered if her parents weren't always fighting over what to do with Gloria what they would fight about.

When they finally arrived at the Palace Erin put on her mask, and joined her friends. Julia had brought up with Lydia about Erin crying. Lydia seemed to only get chills, but didn't say anything on the matter. They did decide to join Erin and Chloe. Julia, Erin, and Chloe laughed and talked. Lydia just stood there listening, she didn't show any emotion. Julia knew she wouldn't, but she wanted to know what was wrong with Erin. Eventually, Julia and Lydia had departed and went their own way. Annika had joined Gloria in the chairs, next to Gloria's parents.

Gloria begin to seethe with anger, at seeing her sister play with Daisy's sister. Annika sighed and tried to ask Gloria what was wrong with Erin hanging out with Chloe? Gloria said everything. Annika gave up on the subject and tried to get her onto something else, but nothing was working. Annika glanced over at Minako and Asai, they were whispering to one another about something. Annika thought it was odd, usually everything was opened between everyone.

Near the dessert bar, was Maggie and Daisy. Daisy was going through the same thing Gloria was; anger at seeing her sister hang out with Gloria's. She wanted so bad to go up there and snatch her sister away from her, but she didn't want to be the cause of ruining the party, so she just continued to seethe.

Madelyn and Ariel are watching as Maia is being babied by Cere. Madelyn explains to Ariel that she needs to grow up and _let_ Maia be babied. But Ariel says Maia isn't allowed to be the baby. Madelyn tried to explain that since Maia was born last that she is _indeed_ the baby. Ariel gave Madelyn a upset yet jealous expression.

Unfortunately, Madelyn is unable to obtain her friend and she ends up sneaking up to Cere Cere and begins hitting her over and over again. Cere Cere puts Maia down and tries to get Ariel to stop hitting her. Everyone is up and out of their seats trying to get Ariel away from Cere Cere. Both Gloria and Daisy take this time to get their sisters away from each other.

Gloria takes Erin by the hand, as does Daisy to Chloe. Chloe tries to free herself from her sister's grip, but it is much stronger than her own strength.

"Erin don't hang out with _that_ creature." Gloria spat, looking at Daisy.

"You're the one that wants to play pranks." Erin commented.

Gloria chose to ignore the sly comment by her littler sister.

"Chloe, why would you want to hang out with _that low down despicable scum?" _Daisy questioned, glaring at Gloria, tearing her apart inside.

"Erin you're not allowed to hang out with her anymore!" Gloria demanded.

"You can't stop me." Erin protested.

The royal family walked up to the little quarrel going on.

"Knock if off all four of you." The King said.

Erin felt a slice of wind knock her cold. How could he tell her to knock it off, when she wasn't even the one to start it, or maybe she was? But she knew she wasn't.

"Apologize all of you." The King spoke.

Erin and Chloe looked at each other, both with the same question lingering them. Who were they suppose to apologize too? Erin looked around for someone to apologize to, but couldn't find anyone. Chloe just said sorry, but it was to know particular.

Daisy and Gloria spat a sorry out at each other, the King then waited for Erin's apology. She couldn't think of anyone to apologize to.

"Erin don't you have anything to say?" The King questioned.

Erin looked up at him with tears in her eyes, something the king had never seen before. "I'm sorry I ruined your party." Erin said and then pushed her way through the royal family and out of the dinner. Daisy and Gloria were still glaring at each other. Chloe was worried about her friend and wanted to run after her, but soon everyone was going home and punishments were being dealt with. Chloe even allowed herself to be punished, though she didn't understand _what_ she had done. Obviously, no one had seen what was going on.

Gloria and Erin stayed up late that night, listening to their parents fight once again.

"I'm tired of this outburst Gloria keeps having!" Asai hollered.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" Minako questioned.

"You're her mother you should _know _what to do with her!" Asai answered.

"And you're her father! We've done everything we know we can do for her." Minako explained.

"Well, I'm tired of it. Do something about it. I don't care what you do, but if I have to continue to be humiliated by her…"

Minako cut him off. "Your just going to leave? Like you did when I was pregnant with Erin? You like to run from your problems!"

"And you like to push all your problems on to me." Asai's words cut down deep into Minako's heart.

"My children _aren't_ problems! And you've changed since you knew there was ever another child coming into this family. What are you afraid of Asai? Are you really afraid of losing your daughters? Because if that's the case you're losing them right now!" Minako replied.

"Why do you insist on bringing things up that were ages ago?" Asai hollered.

"Asai these things _aren't_ ages ago. They are happening right now, before your eyes. You are so blind." Minako said and left the living room, slamming the bedroom door. "And sleep out there and be gone for work before I wake."

"If that's how you want it Minako!" he hollered as he turned the lamp off.

Erin laid her head down on her pillow, as the tears started to flow. Was she really the cause of everything that went on in this house? Erin suddenly felt lonely, sad, and abandoned. By what Gloria had said tonight, she wasn't going to see Chloe anymore. And as far as Erin was concerned her parents would probably end up splitting and it'd be her fault, because if she hadn't been born, then they probably wouldn't have ever started to fight like this.

Gloria laid in her bed, trying not to cry. She was hoping that Erin had fallen asleep before her parents had started arguing. Gloria felt mixed emotions on every little aspect in her life. School, her friends, and her own family. She wondered if maybe Daisy was right about her being a low down despicable scum. She wondered if Annika would want to be her friend if she found out her parents ended up splitting. She knew what Daisy would say if she ever found out.

"You're the cause of it all." Is what Daisy would say, but why did Minako have to bring Erin up like it was her fault. Gloria knew if Erin had heard that, then she'd be really upset. Gloria suddenly wished she could go back and make things right, _never be a prankster._ But she knew she wasn't able to, so she was stuck with the scars she had caused. Scars that she would never be able to heal, because know one thought she was serious. Gloria decided to make a silent contract that she'd stop playing pranks. She and her sister would go to school, come back to the palace, but they wouldn't go home, because she didn't want to be there when Minako and Asai were mad at her.

Gloria ended up crying herself to sleep. The emotional pain was just to deep for her to keep inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"We'll leave in the morning, really early, in order not to run into any of the other girls." Gloria whispered to Erin before they went to bed that night. Erin agreed. She didn't want Chloe to know she was weak inside and that she sometimes cried. Both girls lay in their beds, thinking about everything that had gone on during the weekend.

Gloria had asked her father if she was allowed to go over to Annika's house, but Asai said he didn't trust Gloria to go out by herself anymore, and that Annika wasn't allowed over here either. Erin was attempting to do some math homework Saturday night, while her parents argued in the kitchen. They threw cups and plastic bowls at each other. Erin began to wonder how come no one else around their quarters heard what was going on in here. Perhaps they just ignored it? Erin closed her math book and went to her own bedroom, and took out her journal and began writing in it.

Erin and Gloria realized that their parents weren't fighting about Gloria all the time, they were arguing about every little thing. Who left the towel in their bedroom floor? Who ate this, who ate that? Why was the TV left on last night? And when they ran out of little things to argue about they'd bring up Erin or Gloria. Asai even accused Erin of having failing grades. Erin had a C in her English class. He accused Erin of not paying attention in school, being a horrible student, and that he was upset that she was his daughter. Erin would just give him a confused look and try not to act bothered by it. Gloria had stood there watching her father accuse Erin of everything that was wrong in this family. When he was through with her he'd accuse Gloria as well. Of course he never did _this_ when Minako was home. And she didn't think he would.

Finally, Sunday night had come. Minako told Asai he just needed to leave for a little while. The girls heard something crash and break. They heard slur words coming from their father's mouth and then doors slamming. Erin and Gloria agreed leaving early for school the next morning; both cried their selves to sleep.

Eventually, Monday morning arrived. Erin and Gloria quietly got ready for school; it was only an hour earlier then what they normally leave at. Erin wore her skirt and long dress shirt, with the little tie that went along with it. She wrapped herself up as best she could in other things, but failed miserably at this, she knew she should have washed her pants during the weekend, but with everything going on she forgot. Gloria was dressed warmly, in the school's uniform pants, and long sleeved dress shirt, and her sweater. Erin only had her long socks to keep her legs warm. She sighed and grabbed her book bag. Gloria made sure everything was in place, and when it was, she wrote her mom a note, just in case, then the two snuck out of the house.

It was still dark as Erin and Gloria trudged through the layer of snow. Luckily, since it was still snowing, their foot tracks would be covered up. When they arrived at the gate the guards asked where they were going. Gloria made up a lie and said that they had a school project, and they had to turn it in early. They didn't bother questioning it farther, they opened they gates and allowed them out. Erin and Gloria didn't really talk to one another; they just walked toward the school, as slowly as possible. It would seem strange if they got there too early.

Erin started to think of the future without a father. What would her mother do? What would the others say? They couldn't hide it for ever, it was impossible. Sure they had hid the arguing for six years, but Erin knew she couldn't remain locked up like this, especially since her dad left. Erin imagined going to a dinner without her father and everyone asking her where her father is, she having to make up excuses. But she couldn't make excuses up _all_ the time. They'd start to catch on. All this thinking started to make Erin's head throb, and if it wasn't the thinking it'd be the cold weather.

Finally, the two arrived at school, just as the sun was making its appearance. Gloria wondered if the school would be opened at this time. She scarcely put her hand on the door, and then pulled it opened. She sighed a sigh of relief, now her and her sister could go into some place nice and warm. Erin went in first. They looked around to see who was here at this time. They spotted the principle, and she spotted them too. She smiled, waved, and went back to work, skimming through documents. Gloria's teacher ends up spotting them, on their walks through the halls. She asks Gloria if she'd like some help with her math homework. Gloria looks at her sister and Erin nods. They decide to follow Gloria's teacher into her classroom. The two begin on Gloria's homework.

Erin seems to be pleased that Gloria is beginning to understand her homework. She watches as Gloria struggles and understands the math problem. Erin wonders if her teacher would help her in English. But she thinks better of it, as she remembers clearly being called a failure and that she was following in Gloria's tracks. Gloria had, had Erin's teacher.

"You should start coming early everyday, so I can help you out with your math homework, Gloria. I know you're a bright child." She says. This makes Gloria smile. Students are soon pouring in and out of the school. Gloria's teacher tells Erin that she may want to get to her class. Erin agrees, she hugs her older sister, and she leaves. Erin runs her hand over the lockers in the hall, she had her head bent down low, not paying any attention to her surroundings.

Julia and Lydia stood outside their classroom watching as Erin made her way down the hall. Julia turned to Lydia as if asking for an answer to something she didn't ask. Julia finally decided to ask.

"Were they at our meeting place this morning?" Julia questioned.

"No, they left early." Lydia replied.

"How do you know? Perhaps they were late?" Julia suggested.

"No, I watched them this morning, they left really early." Lydia said going into their classroom, not wanting to prolong this conversation.

'_Well, that's odd. That isn't like them at all. Perhaps their mom wanted them to come early.'_ Julia decided to shrug it off, and went into her classroom as well.

Erin made it to her class without being asked any questions. She took her seat in her assigned seat and waited for the class to begin. Chloe came into the classroom and was about to say hi to her friend, but was told to take a seat. Chloe and Erin use to sit together at the beginning of the year, but the two girls talked too much, so their teacher split them up. The class started shortly after the morning announcements.

Erin was called on three times before the teacher hit her desk with her ruler. "The answer to number one Erin."

Erin looked at her blankly. She didn't know what subject they were in. Her teacher taught Math and English in the morning. Erin glanced up at the clock and then at the board looking for an answer, but didn't find any.

"I don't know Mrs. Kumara." Erin replied.

"Fine." Mrs. Kumara replied and then called on another student. Finally, the bell rung and Erin was free from her class, she didn't stick around to wait for Chloe she just went into the bathroom and put her books down in one of the stalls. She climbed up on the toilet seat, and cried.

A girl from Erin's current class walked into the bathroom, the bell had rung by now, so she must have gotten a pass to come out of Mr. Saatchi's class.

"Erin is that you?" the girl asked, she must have recognized her bag from under the stall, it was sticking out some.

"Maybe" Erin said.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yea, but please don't tell anyone I was crying." Erin comes out of the stall. "If you do tell anyone I was crying I'll tell my older sister."

"Okay. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but you're late for class. Mr. Saatchi was asking for you." The girl said.

"Okay, I'm going to class now." Erin picked up her things, washed her face off, and walked out of the bathroom. She came into Mr. Saatchi's class, without him or anyone else asking questions. Lydia just stared at her, confused. She could tell she had been crying. She _did w_onder why, but didn't bother to question it.

Mr. Saatchi teachers the class, he didn't call on Erin, as seeing she appeared to be in distress of some kind. When the bell rung for lunch Erin was the first one out, she quickly escaped to the bathroom again, only this time she made sure her stuff was out of sight, so no one would bother her. Lydia looked around for Erin, but gave up and went to lunch.

Hope, Faith, Julia, Annika, Chloe, and Ariel were sitting at the table, already eating. Most brought their own lunch. Madelyn came in last, carrying her lunch box. She sat down next to Hope. Lydia sat down next to Julia, and the table shared what grades they had made on test, who they've encountered this morning, and so forth.

Faith happened to glance over to where Gloria was sitting. She was sitting all by herself, which Faith found odd. Faith noticed that Gloria was just looking out the window, not touching her food. Julia brought up the subject on how Erin didn't seem to be herself. Annika said it was probably just the argument between Gloria and Daisy.

Chloe asked if anyone had seen Erin. Lydia says she disappeared after second period.

"You know for this thing to _really_ be about Gloria and Daisy's argument it would seem a little odd for _Gloria_ to be affected by it." Faith said.

"Gloria doesn't get affected by anything." Hope replied confused. She looked over toward where her sister was looking, but saw nothing. Gloria had already left the cafeteria.

"Erin started crying when the king made us apologize last night." Chloe spoke up.

"That's really odd. Erin rarely cries, and when she does it's never something as stupid as that." Madelyn said.

"It does seem a little odd. Why would she cry because she had to apologize?" Faith questioned.

Julia glanced over at Lydia; she was playing around with her food. "It's probably nothing, the Aino sisters will come around." She was now trying to get everyone away from that topic.

"Yea, that's true. Erin and especially Gloria would never really take anything to heart." Faith replied.

"And that's slightly the problem." Madelyn sighed.

Everyone agreed upon this. If Gloria would take some things to heart, then maybe she'd understand what it meant to be hurt, humiliated, and any other emotion that Gloria had caused the children, because of her pranks.

By the end of the day Gloria and Erin were hiding up on the third floor of the building watching their friends down bellow. They were trying to defend Annika. Faith was doing a good job at it. Gloria turned away from the window and suck down to the ground. Gloria felt like she had betrayed her friend. Erin tapped Gloria on the shoulder.

"They are gone." Erin informed her.

The two girls walked out of the school and into the palace. They thought about where to go and finally decided on the strength room, no one went there too much. Especially in the winter times. Don't know why, it seemed to be the perfect time to go. You wouldn't heat to death.

Erin played around on the treadmill for a few minutes and then turned to Gloria, who was fidgeting around with a necklace. Erin deiced to continue running. She sped up the treadmill and ran faster. Gloria shut it off.

"You're going to over work it." And I don't think running on a treadmill is going to make things change. We can't run from what's happened." Gloria explained.

Erin stared at her sister, tears forming in her eyes.. "You were more joyable when you played pranks."

"I thought you hated that?" Gloria questioned, astonished.

"I do. And I always will, but it just made me mad. Now I'm sad, lonely , and really confused." Erin stated.

"Oh, Erin you'll always have me. And Chloe's your best friend." Gloria embraced her little sister.

"I thought you hated her." Erin said.

"Naw, her sister just makes me mad." Gloria explained.

"Oh." Erin frowned. "Do you think daddy will come back?"

"He has to. He wouldn't leave us forever." Gloria answered weakly. "Let's get started on our homework."

Erin didn't object, nor did she bother to continue this conversation with Gloria. Both girls sat against the will and worked on their subjects. Gloria was getting frustrated with her math. She threw her pencil across the room several times.

As the day wore on Erin finished her homework and laid her head on her backpack; falling fast asleep. Gloria on the other hand had a pile full of papers where she had tried several times to understand her homework. She finally gave up after an hour of her sister being asleep. She put her things away and laid next to her sister and before to long she was fast asleep.

Sestuna, who had been watching the sisters, turned and left. She had to get Maggie and Lydia from Makoto's house. She was deeply concerned, the time gate wouldn't allow Sestuna to see the Aino's future, and it had been that way since Erin had been born.

Minako made her way out of her bedroom, she had been in there all day, ignoring phone calls and her surroundings. She looked around for her children, when they were no where to be found she listened to her answering machine, she looked for a note, when she didn't find any answers she sat on the couch and begin to think. She needed to find them, but not without Asai, if he wasn't helping her the others would ask questions. Minako finally decided to contact him; she took her communicator out and pushed 'Asai'

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"The children are missing and I need you here so others won't notice." Minako explained.

"You know Minako you sure are one demanding confused women. First you tell me to leave; now you want me to find _your_ kids." Asai replied. "I'm coming." He hung up.

Minako sighed and started calling around. She contacted Rei to see if maybe Gloria had been there. Neither Annika nor Rei had seen Gloria. They both said to call back if she needed help or if they had found them. Minako said she would and then contacted Makoto.

"Have you seen Erin or Gloria today?" Minako asks frantically.

"No, why what's wrong? You can't find them? Did they ever come home after school?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"No." Minako replied. "They haven't been home all day. The only thing I've gotten from them is a note saying they left early to school."

"Daisy and Chloe have either of you seen Erin or Daisy?" Makoto questions her children.

"No ma'am. I haven't seen Erin since.. well.. I'm not sure, she kept disappearing today." Chloe replied and continued on her homework.

"Yea, those two have acted funny." Maggie adds in.

Daisy very coldly replies with "It doesn't matter where they are. They aren't here, that's for sure. And if I have to see that girls face one more time I'm going to smother her."

Maggie looked at her best friend shocked. "What is up with you two? This is stupid."

"I agree." Sestuna commented as she walked in.

"Minako, Sestuna's here, maybe she's seen them?" Makoto suggested.

"The last time I saw the two girls they were down in the strength room." Sestuna replied.

"Thank you!" Minako hollered through the communicator.

Asai walked into Minako's house, as soon as she shut off the communicator. "Let's go." He demanded. Minako and Asai walked down to the strength room, Maggie, Lydia, and Sestuna ended up being there too. Sestuna had walked down there just to see if there was anything different about Minako and Asai, she had her suspicions, but they were proven wrong. Asai and Minako smiled when they saw their daughters cuddled up to next either.

"You know, for the other day at the dinner the two sure have made up quickly." Asai chuckled.

"Yes that they have." Minako picked up Erin and her belongings and carried her out of the room. "Thank you Sestuna."

Asai picked up Gloria and did the same as Minako. The two went home, with their daughters in their arms.

"Momma…" Maggie started to say something, but then quit.

"Yes darling?" Sestuna asked, moving a lock of hair away from Maggie's face.

"Oh never mind." Maggie replied.

Minako and Asai returned home and put their daughters in bed. Minako and Asai immediately get into another argument.

"I'm not going to be able to come around each time the girls go missing. You're just going to have to start learning to deal with it on your own Minako." Asai insisted.

"Where are you staying? " asked Minako in a weak voice.

"At a hotel just outside of the Palace, I go to work and then go home." Asai replied.

"Oh." Minako says a little hurt that she called it his home.

"They are your children; you take care of the little brats." Asai stated and then slammed the door leaving once again. Minako stands there stunned; tears began to fall from her eyes once again. Gloria and Erin were lying in their beds wide awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Sorrow Awaits

Gloria awoke the next morning at the same time she had the previous morning. With her eyes closed, she attempted to get ready. She ended up crashing into things and stubbing her toe a couple times. Gloria eventually opens her eyes up and gets fully ready. Afterwards, she went into her sisters room and woke her up.

She decided now would be a good time to go talk to her mother about her after school plans. Gloria opened the door quietly and walked over to her moms bedside. She gently shook her awake.

"Mom, me and Erin won't be coming home right away after school, but don't worry we will come home." Gloria explained.

"Alright, take care sweetie." Minako replied, not even opening her eyes.

Gloria and Erin make their way to the school. Erin doesn't say a word, Gloria looks down at her and sees tears weld up in her eyes. She takes Erin into her arms and tells her everything will be okay.

"Nut-uh.. Gloria. It's over!" Erin cried.

"Please, Erin don't say that." Gloria begged.

Gloria let Erin cry for a couple minutes and then finally the little girl stopped.

"Don't worry, I won't cry in school or anything. I promise I'll be cheerful. Its too embarrassing to tell my friends our parents split up." Erin spoke through gasp of breathes, she was trying not to cry again.

"I wouldn't be able to tell my friends either, they'd assume it was my fault." As soon as Gloria said it she knew it was wrong to say.

Erin starred into Gloria's eyes; she didn't know what to say. Finally in a barely audible voice she said, "It's…my…fault."

"No, it's not." Gloria replied.

Erin took off running toward the school and she didn't stop either. Gloria stood there and watched her run, she _knew_ Erin had heard what their father said about Erin and it was going to hurt her more than anything. Gloria wished it truly had been _all_ her fault, but he chose to blame it on Erin.

Gloria felt alone in the world, like there was no one that cared for her. Erin had just taken off on her. Their father had abandoned them. And Gloria's own mother wouldn't even look up at her.

In unexpected tap, made Gloria jump and lose all thought for just a moment, but it all came crashing back down on her, even harder then it had before. Gloria made eye contact with each of her friends, who stood before her, now.

"Hi!" Gloria finally said.

"Hey Gloria, what have you been up to and why do you keep leaving so early?" Annika asked, wanting an answer.

"Yes, cause we all know it's not like Gloria to go to school early." Faith implied.

Gloria chuckled a little. "Oh, my mom and.." She paused for a minute. "Dad are making me get some tutoring."

"Well, that's good." Annika said. "Then that means you won't get grounded." Annika put her arm Gloria.

"I think I've missed it though. Guess I'll have to go tomorrow or something." Gloria indicated.

Gloria begin walking with her friends, she felt like an outcast for once in her life. Everyone else was laughing and talking. They had no problems on their hands, everything was so happy go lucky for them. They had the _perfect_ family, they were _perfect_ children. They didn't mess up like Gloria did. They didn't play pranks 24/7. They weren't always grounded.

"Where's Erin?" Chloe asked.

"She decided to run ahead." Gloria answered quickly. "I'm not sure why."

"Oh." Chloe said, confused.

The clan made it to school. Gloria makes it through the school day without many complications. Gloria and Erin meet up after school and leave right away. They don't head toward the palace, they go to the playground that is across from the Jr. High School, not paying attention to the fact that Maggie, Daisy, and Usagi go to that school.

Gloria gently pushed Erin on the swing. They weren't talking to each other, but they knew what the other was thinking. Gloria feels a hand go over shoulder and she jumped backwards, startled. Daisy started to crack up with laughter. Gloria just stared at her dumbfounded.

"What are you two dong here?" Usagi questioned. "Aren't you going to the dinner tonight?"

Gloria and Erin looked at each other in horror. How could there be a party tonight, of all nights? What were they going to do? Asai wasn't going to show up, was he? No, he probably wouldn't.

"What's the matter Gloria Aino, did you just realize you have nothing to wear?" Daisy teased.

"No." Gloria replied, kind of weak.

Daisy stopped talking, maybe she had gone to far. Nah..

"Well, your gonna be there right?" Usagi questioned.

"Yea, sure of course, why wouldn't we be?" Gloria said, stuttering over her words.

"Alright." Usagi said confused. And the three girls left.

----

"What is up with those two?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know, seems to me they didn't know anything about the party." Usagi replied.

"That scum bag is just pretending to forget, so she can make it harder on her mother and father." Daisy says.

"No, I don't think that's it. Both girls seemed shocked by this news. You know we haven't had a practice in a while, I wonder what's up with that?" Maggie replies with.

"The scum bag has really pushed her family over board. They always have to punish her and make sure she's being watched after." Daisy fumed.

"If that's the case why isn't anyone watching her now?" Usagi questioned.

"Erin's watching her." Daisy replied.

"You're acting childish." Maggie said.

"Whatever." Daisy replied.

Gloria and Erin decide to leave for home, since they now need to tell their mother about the party. Minako is shocked when she hears the news.

"A party?" Minako questioned.

"Yes." Gloria replied, confused that her mother was taking it this way.

"Tonight?" Minako asked.

Gloria nodded. "Usagi asked me and Erin if we were going."

Minako sighed and let herself sink into the couch. "Can things possibly get any worse?"

Gloria stood their watching her mother struggle inside. She finally leaned over and gave her mother a hug. "Things will get better."

Minako hugged her daughter back. "Let's get ready."

The three girls showed up at the party a little shaken up. Minako didn't know how she was going to tell everyone that Asai wasn't with her. Gloria and Erin were still upset about what their father had said and done to them. When Minako saw Asai over next to the guys she was relieved, now she wouldn't have to explain anything just yet.

Queen Serenity waits for everyone to get settled down. Maia and Ariel were arguing so it took a little bit extra time for the food to get out. Minako sat next to Asai. Gloria and Erin sat on the other side of their mother. During dinner the girls were completely oblivious to anything that was going on.

"What is wrong with them?" Ariel whispered to Annika.

"I don't know." Annika whispered back. "Gloria hasn't told me anything that was wrong."

"They are all acting weird." Ariel whispered back.

"Maybe they got in trouble?" Annika took this into consideration.

"Ariel sweetie I want you to eat." Ami ordered.

"You to Annika." Rei said.

"Gloria, hun, is everything all right?" Queen Serenity asked, looking concern.

Erin looked up at her sister. She was beginning to shake. Erin stood up. "Yea, she's fine. She just doesn't feel well." Erin explained. "Come on Gloria." Erin whispered.

Gloria and Daisy dismissed themselves from the table and went to the bathroom. Michiru eyed the girls suspiciously, she then turned to Minako "Is everything okay? I've never seen Erin stick up for Daisy."

"The girls have been bonding some." Asai spoke up.

Minako agrees with Asai. "Yes, the girls are in a way putting aside their difference." Minako laughed. "At least for the time being."

"Daisy why is Erin acting funny?" Chloe questioned.

"I don't know." Daisy said, ruffling Chloe's hair. "I'll be right back." Daisy looked at Maggie, giving her the look to follow her. Maggie tells her mother that she's going to go with Daisy really fast, Sestuna doesn't object.

Daisy and Maggie slip themselves into the bathroom. Gloria and Erin were both crying. Daisy stepped back in shock, she was still out of view from the girls.

"Yes, huh, Gloria.. Daddy does too hate us. You heard what he called us." Erin sobbed.

"He.. meh.. Maybe he was confused." Gloria says, trying to make everything right, but was failing. "Shhh... It will be okay."

Maggie pulled on Daisy's dress. Daisy followed Maggie out of the bathroom. Both Maggie and Daisy were looking over at the table. Minako and Asai seemed fine, nothing seemed to be wrong. They couldn't possibly be different people at home. Why would their dad hate them? None of it made sense.

"I don't get it." Daisy said to Maggie. "They seem like the most loving family I've ever met. How is it possible for their dad to hate?"

"I don't know Daisy. But Erin and Gloria have been acting really strange lately. So something has to be going on." Maggie mentioned.

Daisy nodded agreeing with Maggie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Erin managed to participate in her gymnastics class on Thursday even though she didn't feel like going. After Sestuna got onto Minako about the girl's lessons she was back to work training the girls the day after. Now it was Friday and it was time for Daisy, Maggie, Hope, and Faith's lesson.

The four girls were back to back with one another, circling around in a circle as the youma floated above them.

"This is annoying." Chibi Jupiter called out, eyeing the youma.

"We just have to be smarter then it." Chibi Pluto said.

"Well, think of a plan!" Chibi Uranus hollered. "And quick cause I'm getting a little dizzy trying to keep up with this thing."

Chibi Neptune screamed out "Stream reflection!"

Followed by the attacks of the other three, but it only seemed to put a damper on the youma.

"Oh come on! This is getting ridiculous. What level is this anyways?" Chibi Neptune asked.

"According to the database it's a level where we all need to be here." Chibi Pluto said, looking at the screen.

"Why doesn't the youma attack?" Chibi Jupiter questioned.

"I don't know. And I don't want it to attack. I'm getting out of here." Chibi Uranus said, going toward the exit.

"Not-uh, where do you think your going." The youma smirked. She was about to attack Chibi Uranus when the stimulator was shut down. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Pluto dropped down to their knees.

"What is wrong with Minako? She hasn't been herself and everyone knows that." Hope stated.

Daisy looked up at the ceiling as if she wasn't paying attention to Hope and Maggie.

"I don't know." Maggie finally responded.

"I'm hungry." Faith said and opened the door. Minako helped the girls out apologizing that she gave them that youma.

"It's okay Aunt Minako." Hope replied, getting her stuff. The four girls left the room and went out to the fresh air.

Hope, Maggie, and Daisy started talking. Faith was getting a little irritated. "My food is calling me. It wants me. I must go get it." Faith started to walk like a dummy toward their house.

Hope rolled her eyes, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You ready to start walking home?" Maggie asked Daisy.

Daisy gasped, "My bag! I left it in there!" Daisy ran back inside.

"Of course." Maggie said out loud.

Daisy stopped when she heard crying. Daisy peered around the corner, Minako was on the bench her knees to her chest, and her head laying on her knees; she was crying. Daisy wanted to go over there and comfort her, but she had a feeling that Minako didn't want to be found out about, just like Gloria and Erin didn't. Daisy walked slowly back out to Maggie. Her eyes were glossy and her eyes were facing the ground.

"Where's your bag?" Maggie questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Minako was crying so I just left." Daisy replied.

"What?" Maggie asked astonished.

"Minako Aino was crying." Daisy replied, tears almost coming to her own eyes. "Do you know where Gloria and Erin are?"

"At home with their dad?" Maggie answered more as a question then a suggestion. "Isn't there a way we can see what's going on?"

The girls both seemed to have the same idea, "Hope."

"But that means letting her in on this little mission." Maggie replied, surprised at what had just came out of her own mouth. Who was she kidding, she didn't honestly care if Hope knew. She wanted to tell someone and Maggie knew she should tell an adult, but she was afraid she'd get in trouble for getting into things she wasn't meant to, and they still weren't sure if something major was going on at the Aino residence.

"Well, unless you can try and see the future we have no choice." Daisy replied, looking for her communicator. "Crap, I left it in my bag."

"I've already tried to see into the future, it won't allow me to see Minako's future." Maggie said, pulling out her own communicator. "Hope we need you and only you please, meet us at midnight garden."

"Okay.." Hope answered, confused. "I was just about to go inside with Faith, is it _that_ urgent?"

"Yes." Daisy said, taking the communicator from Maggie.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." Hope said, going into her house. She had to think of something to tell her parents, she came up with a little lie quickly. "Mom, I'll be back in a second, I left something at the place." Hope said coming through the kitchen.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Haruka asked, as she sat the plates down on the table.

"No." Hope called out and ran out the front door. She ran all the way to midnight garden, afraid that Haruka would come after her, but she didn't. Daisy explained everything to Hope. Hope just nodded her head and agreed with what Daisy was saying, but still none of it made sense. Daisy finished up with asking Hope to use her mirror.

"I could get in trouble if I use my mirror though. My mother wouldn't be too happy." Hope said.

"Please Hope, for the sake of the chibi senshi's." Daisy begged.

"Okay," Hope replies, as seeing she wouldn't be able to say no, she took her mirror out and meditated for a few moments. The mirror flashed in all different colors, but no picture appeared. "STOP!" She demanded to her mirror. She glanced up at Maggie and Daisy. "Umm.. show me Minako Aino." She concentrated hard, and an image appeared of the blonde haired girl. She was still in the training room sobbing.

Hope looked up at Daisy and Maggie shocked. Maggie nodded, and Hope continued what she was doing. "Erin Aino." The mirror emerged to the location that Erin was at. Erin was sitting on some grass, trying her hardest not to cry. Hope wanted to run to the little girl through her mirror, but she couldn't.

"Show me Asai, Knight of Venus." The mirror image changed to a man on the couch, holding a picture of what appeared to be Erin when she was first born. "This is what I've lost." He said, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Hope stops, "What in the world is going on?"

"Were not too sure, that's what were trying to figure out." Maggie replied, sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Hope questioned.

"I don't know. I think it's up to them, really." Maggie answered, looking at Daisy and Hope.

"What about Gloria? Is she okay?" Daisy asked, suddenly concerned.

Maggie's communicator went off. Maggie put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her communicator. It was her mother asking her where she was. Maggie sighed, and told her mother she'd be there in just a few moments. Maggie says goodbye to Hope and drags Daisy along with her.

"Come on your mother's probably already tried calling, but you never got your communicator." Maggie said, literally having to pull Daisy.

Hope returned home confused about everything. Could it really be possible that the Senshi of love was going through some sort of break up? It couldn't be true, maybe her mirror was broken, but all of them were having emotional break downs. Hope got her plate out of the microwave and ate alone on the dinning room table. Faith, Michiru, and Haruka were all in the living room watching TV. Hope wanted to cry, she wanted to go and hold Erin, and she wanted to see what was going on with Gloria, but she couldn't now. Not to mention she felt weak, if her mother found out, she'd be in trouble.

Maggie made sure Daisy was inside her quarters before she left to hers. Makoto did ask where Daisy's communicator was, when Daisy told her she left it in her bag, Makoto just sighed and said they'd get it in the morning.

Maggie went inside her quarters. Julia was sitting over in the corner of the living room with the lamp on reading a book. She glanced up for a moment to look at Maggie and then went back to reading her book. Sestuna and Gary came in questioning Maggie. After Maggie was done being lectured Sestuna told Maggie to be careful. Maggie got the feeling that her mother knew what she had been up to. Maggie nodded and went to her bedroom collapsing on her bed, she was about to fall asleep when her father brought her a plate of food. She stayed up long enough to eat a little bit of it, and then fell asleep.

"Look at this family, they're already broken. It'd be easy to kill them off now." One of the servants said, laughing.

"Or we allow them to kill themselves. Look." The master insisted, as he showed Gloria Aino through the projector.

Gloria Aino went through the house screaming and crying, throwing things down off the tables and busting them.

"I'm sorry!" Gloria screamed, to no one. "I'm sorry." Gloria went into her mothers bathroom, there on the sink was a picture of her mother, father, Erin and Gloria. "Why was I born? I ruined this family!" Gloria glared at herself in the mirror; she opened it and found the bottle of Advil. She took it into her hands and ran her fingers over it gently. She then threw it across the bathroom and turns back to the mirror. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, as her fist came in contact with the mirror shattering it everywhere. Gloria looked at her hands becoming dizzy, she fainted.

"Interesting." The enemy snorted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Erin decided to go home and look for her sister, when she arrived she was scared to find her laying on the floor and her hand all cut up. Erin quickly got on the floor next to her sister, she pried her eyes opened. Gloria blinked them shut and then opened them again.

"Gloria what did you do?" Erin asked coughing.

"I-I don't know." Gloria replied, looking at her own hands that were shaking now. "Where were you?

"Umm.. I stayed at the park." Erin replied, coughing again.

"Oh, no.. your sick." Gloria replied concerned.

"No, I'm okay, but we need to get you cleaned up and the house before mom gets home." Erin insisted.

Gloria agreed, and the two occupied themselves with cleaning the house.

Meantime, at Michiru and Haruka's house, the two had a little bit of extra company. Ariel and Mari had come over to be baby sated, while their mother worked up at the dr's office all day and their father up at the control center. Hope kept her focus on a painting, trying not to get to wrapped up in the conversations going around. Faith went over and watched Hope for a little while, before she left to go play with some of the boys at the school.

Michiru came over to her daughter and sat her down on her lap, "Sweetie is something bothering you, you've acted strange since you came home last night."

"No, mama, everything's fine." Hope replied softly, "I'm just into my painting."

"I see." Michiru said glancing over at Hope's picture. It showed a picture of a young women crying, it was dark, and it looked about ready to storm. "Well, when you are ready to tell me what's wrong, I'm right here."

Hope nodded and watched her mother leave. When she was out of the room she continued with her picture.

Daisy's mother was trying to get her to cook with her, as she had a day off to spend with her daughter. Daisy showed now interest in cooking.

"Daisy hun, what is up with you? Are you not feeling well?" Makoto asked.

"Everything's fine mom." Makoto replied.

Chloe came into the room. "I can't get a hold of Erin and I haven't talked to her all week, she keeps disappearing."

Makoto laughed at this, "She can't just disappear."

"She's doing a good job at it, though." Chloe replied. Chloe looked at Daisy, "Did you get into another fight with her?"

"No." Daisy replied, a little hurt. "Oh, mom, I have to go get my communicator." Daisy remembered. Makoto nodded, and let her daughter go out to get it.

Maggie came out of her bedroom and went into the living room; her sister was in the same place as she was last night. Maggie looked at her confused. Lydia smiled and shrugged. Maggie went out of the living room and into the kitchen, where her mother and father were.

"Hey, you slept in. Everything all right?" Sestuna asked, concerned.

"Yea, everything is fine." Maggie lied, as she pulled a box of cereal out from the cupboard. She made herself some cereal and managed to eat half of it, before she decided to go back into the living room.

"What do you know?" Maggie questioned her little sister.

Lydia looked at her sister.

"Oh, come on Lydia, for once can you just talk. I never did anything to you. Why is it only Julia you talk to?" Maggie asked, irritated.

"I don't know much." Lydia replied, and went back to reading her book.

"Yea, I'm sure." Maggie said, and sat down on the couch.

Sestuna and Gary were confused by the conversation they just heard their daughters have. Gary looked at Sestuna asking for answers, but Sestuna only shrugged. She for once didn't know what was going on.

Annika Hino sat on one of the trees branches right outside the quarters; she was struggling with the pain she felt inside her. She knew something was wrong with Gloria, she could see through that hard shell Gloria was trying to put up. --Just what was Gloria hiding?

Erin plops down on the couch, after working hard to get the mess that Gloria had made over night. Gloria sat next to her sister. Gloria and Erin ended up dozing off, they were awaken by the door when their mother came in. Minako didn't even look at the girls, she walked right into her bedroom door and shut it.

"Let's go, please, Gloria. I don't want to stay here. I feel like were losing both parents." Erin begged.

Gloria looked at her mothers bedroom door, she could have at least looked at them, but she didn't even do that. "Okay, lets go."

Gloria opened the door for her younger sister and grabbed both of their jackets. When they were away from the quarters Erin finally allowed herself to breathe.

"I don't want to ever go home." Erin cried out.

Gloria didn't know what to say, she didn't want to go home either, but she knew they'd have to, just not tonight. When the girls reached the palace gates a familiar figure emerged from the gate.

"Where have you been?" Erin squealed, in delight and agony.

"With my Luna, keeping in eye on her and such." Artemis replied.

"Oh," Erin replied a little hurt, she missed Artemis.

"Where are you two going?" Artemis asked.

"For a little walk." Gloria replied.

"Interesting, at dark time?" Artemis asked a little suspicious.

"Yea.." Gloria answered.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Artemis questioned.

"Yea." Gloria said with the same monotone voice.

"Are you already failing?" Artemis questioned.

"Yea." Gloria replied once more.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you girls around. Don't wonder to far, and make sure your back at your quarters soon." Artemis said and took off.

"Whatever..." Gloria says, "There is no such thing as home. Come on Erin." the two walked on for a while. They left the palace and journeyed out, not really knowing where they were going. They just knew they were leaving everything behind, for the time being.

Morning came and so did school, but Gloria and Erin didn't attend. No one checked on Minako that day. Maggie and Daisy sat uncomfortably in school, wondering what was going on with them, wondering if they were back together now. Hope didn't bother eating, Faith asked her what was wrong, and she didn't answer.

Gloria and Erin were crossing a bridge, with waves that crashed into the side of the poles below. Erin gazed down over the edge. Erin steps onto the side of it, and stretches her arms out, closing her eyes.

"Erin no!" Gloria screamed.

"Why not?" Erin questioned.

Gloria's eyes filled with tears, she wanted so badly to go home and start screaming at her parents. Erin was six years old, and wanted to jump of a bridge because she couldn't deal with their mother and father anymore. Gloria took a hold of Erin into her arms. "Cause we can make it through this, I know we can." Gloria sat on the road with her sister, but crying. "It will be okay."

The two girls agreed to go home. Gloria and Erin walked into the palace library, surprised to see that most of the girls were doing their school work here today. Gloria quickly tried to hide her hands, but Maggie and Hope saw them.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"Nothing important." Gloria said, backing up. With everyone paying attention to Gloria, Erin took the chance to run.

Ariel walked up to Gloria. "Gloria what happened?"

Soon everyone was bombarding Gloria with questions, Daisy pushed them away and told them they needed to leave Gloria alone. Most everyone went and sat down, Gloria stared at Daisy with a confused expression.

"Well, I have to go home, now." Gloria replied, she went out the doors, aware that her sister is gone. She started to get frantic, trying to think of every possible place a six year old would go. She hadn't eaten in a while, and she tried to jump of a bridge, she was coming down with a cold or something, all these thoughts go through Gloria's head. Gloria became overwhelmed by all this.

Daisy, Hope, Maggie, and now Annika stood outside watching Gloria as she broke down crying.

"What do you guys know, that I don't?" Annika questioned.

"That there's a good possibility that Minako and Asai have split." Maggie and Hope explained. Daisy ran over to Gloria, the three girls looked over at her confused. After they realized what happened they quickly ran over to Gloria. --She had blacked out once again.

Authors Note: I'm trying to finish this story up by this Friday. There are a total of eight chapters. I have three more to write. I hope you guys are all enjoying this story, because it's about to come to a end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

At the hospital Ami put Gloria on IV'S. Ami worked quickly on stitching Gloria's hand up. Hotaru was in the room, doing anything Ami had asked her. When Ami was done she collapsed in the chair and sighed. Hotaru went over to Gloria and fixed her pillow for her.

"I don't understand how we could have not seen that something was wrong. And where are Minako, Asai, and Erin?" Ami sighed.

"I have a feeling that Minako, Asai, and Erin are separated right now." Hotaru answered Ami unsuspected.

Ami looked at Hotaru for a moment, perhaps it was a sense of hers that she could just feel that something major was wrong, but Ami had to be sure. She went out to the waiting room, where everyone else was at. The children wanted to be there with their friend and wouldn't allow their parents to take them home. She explained that she wanted a group of people to go out and get Minako.

"We couldn't get a hold of her parents over the communicators." Rei explained to Ami.

"They allowed Erin and Gloria to go on a walk at almost dark time last night." Artemis explained.

"They didn't show up for school either." Faith joined in the topic.

"That is unlike Minako or Asai to allow their children to miss school." Michiru contemplated the subject at hand.

Hope glanced down at her feet. Her heart was pounding hard, her hands were clammy, tears escaped from her eyes and fell on to her lap.

"Hope what's the matter?" Haruka asked, concerned.

Everyone's attention turned toward Hope. Maggie and Daisy looked at Hope concerned.

"Please don't be mad." Hope begun to cry and she collapsed into her mothers arms. Michiru stared at her daughter confused.

"Sweetie I won't be mad at you." Michiru explained. "If you know anything that's going on then please tell me."

Hope looked over at Maggie and Daisy. Maggie and Daisy looked back. With everyone looking back between Hope and the other two girls Sestuna felt the need she had to say something.

"The three girls know something, they've known for a while, but they won't tell anyone." Sestuna explained.

"Hope come on, you have to tell us, how else are we gonna help out Gloria and Erin?" Faith begged.

Maggie and Daisy nodded to Hope.

"Okay." Hope said, softly. Hope filled in everyone on everything. Daisy and Maggie helped as well. Everyone was silent; they didn't know how to react. They didn't want to believe it, but deep down they knew it was true.

"Do you girls know where Erin is?" Sestuna asked concerned.

Hotaru walked out of the room and into the waiting room where everyone was discussing the matter at hand. "There is no hope yet."

"No, not really. She ran out while everyone was asking Gloria what happened to her hands. And she seemed to have a cold, cause she was coughing really badly." Annika replied, trying to hold back her tears.

"What?" Chloe asked alarmed. "Maybe she went home?"

"I have a feeling she didn't." Artemis answered. "Here Luna and I will begin searching instantly."

"Hold on, let me and Hope check our mirrors." Michiru insisted. Michiru took out her mirror and asked it to show her where Erin Aino was; nothing happened. Hope glanced at her mirror and gulped. She had a feeling she wouldn't get anything, but she did it anyways. Just as predicted nothing showed up.

Chloe escaped through the back exit, while everyone was trying to keep calm. Chloe knew her friend was out there somewhere; needing her.

"Alright, listen! We can't start this epidemic panic, we need to just calm down and split up." Sestuna interrupted the conversations at hand. "Rei, Yuuichiro, Makoto, and Shinozuki you go and knock down Minako's door, we can replace it, but we can't replace her."

"Sestuna, why didn't you look into the future?" Ryo questioned.

"Because I already have and it gave me nothing. It doesn't show me anything, it has quit showing me since Erin was inside of Minako." Sestuna explained, she didn't understand herself why Minako and her family's future showed none for them, it worried her. And with Gloria being hooked up to IV's it worried Sestuna more that they, indeed, had no future. Sestuna wanted to say the battle would be over soon, but they weren't fighting a real monster this time, instead it was a problem among the parents that was killing them all. "Everyone split up and look for Erin. Children too." Sestuna snapped back into reality. Everyone scattered and went looking for her.

By night fall everyone had contacted each other and were heading back to the hospital.

"I failed." Hope said to her sister.

"No you didn't." Faith assures her sister.

"You didn't know what was going on. I did, I could have stopped this before it got this far." Hope snapped.

Faith didn't say anything for a second, and then finally replied. "Hope, everyone _knew_ something was wrong. We just didn't know _what_ was wrong, and there is nothing you really could have done to stop all this."

Hope glared at Faith. Faith stopped and put her hands up in front of Hope's face, making her stop as well.

"Look if you would have went and told Michiru or anyone, Minako would have found a way to put up in act, and what are the chances of anyone actually believing that the senshi of Love would have a problem _this_ big that would tear her family apart like this?" Faith asked. "No one would have really believed it. It's not that they wouldn't have wanted to believe it, just it's hard to grasp the concept of a split in a family."

Hope hugged her sister and cried a little. "Come on girls." Haruka said, getting the girls to go inside the hospital. Most of the older children that know what's going and understand are in tears. Jordan is sitting in Haruka's lap falling asleep.

"Where is Isabella?" Michiru questioned concerned.

"Right here." Ami replied. "She's eating animal crackers in my office."

Michiru relaxed.

Queen Serenity did a quick roll call, to find that Annika, Maggie, Daisy, and Chloe were missing.

"There're not going to give up are they?" Gary asked Sestuna.

Sestuna shakes her head no.

Makoto brings Minako into the hospital on her back. She is directed to lay her down in one of the hospital bed. Makoto walked right pass Isabella who was still in Ami's office. She followed Makoto into the room, where she was laying down Minako. Isabella hid behind some curtains to keep herself out of sight.

Princess Serenity walked into the room, with her mother, and Ami right behind her. They tried to get Minako to answer, but she refused to do so. Ami gives a defeated sigh and then tells everyone to just give Minako some time. They exit the room.

Isabella comes out from the curtain and goes over to Minako. She climbs up in the bed and kisses Minako on the forehead, and gets her self comfortable under the covers. When she was cuddled up next to Minako she said, "I love you, Aunt Minako." And closed her eyes.

Minako opened her eyes and looked at the child. She gently kissed her forehead and whispered to the girl that she loved her too, and with that both of them were fast asleep.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to put something in it that was sweet. I hope you like the scene with Isabella. Anyways, this story is coming to a closing soon. - I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-

Makoto came back into the waiting room, with a sadden expression on her face. The children hadn't returned yet, and both of her children were out there.

"It's beginning to snow. It looks like a snow storm." Makoto explained to the others, who were waiting for a sign of hope out of all this.

Lydia watched as her mother struggled inside. She knows she's hurting, Lydia can feel it inside her, but she does nothing to comfort her mother. She continues reading her book. Julia was sitting in her mother's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck, and her head on her shoulders, she was deeply worried about her sister and the other.

Rei tried to contact Annika on her communicator, but only got the snow falling down. Everyone was in a small silent panic as they tried communicating the four on the communicators. Hope was staring into her mirror, praying that it would show them being just fine, but she only got the snow storm.

"Hope you need to put that up, it's making you weak." Faith said to her sister, concerned.

Hope shook her head no, Michiru took it away from her. Hope collapsed into Faith's arms again, tears trying to escape from her eyes. Faith combed her fingers through Hope's hair. "It will be okay."

Meanwhile, Maggie, Daisy, and Annika were trying their best to find Erin, as the blizzard came down hard. They each had the same thought on her mind that she could be dead, and if they stayed out in this storm any longer they could be too. Annika sneezed. Maggie put her arm around Annika and said it was time to go find some sort of shelter. They try to go into a couple of different buildings, but they are locked up. They came across an abandoned playground, finding it to be their only hope; they get inside one of the closed tunnels and bundle up the best they can. Annika was in the middle of the two older girls.

Seven year old, Chloe Kino would not give up for anything. She trudged through the deep snow calling for Erin. Chloe fell down and the snow covered her up quickly, she used all her strength to get back up and continued on her search for her best friend. She was not going to let the storm cause her to quit. She was a Kino, a descendent of Jupiter, she would not give up, no matter the case.

Chloe's eyes started to water, and with it came tears. She tried to call for Erin, but she couldn't because she her throat was tightening. Chloe ends up tripping into the snow again, only this time it wasn't because she had become to weak, it was something in the snow that caused her to trip. Chloe quickly pushed the snow away, uncovering a little girl. Chloe froze up, it was Erin. She was afraid to touch her, not knowing if the weather had done her in or not. A faint cough came from the girl. Chloe sighed in relief, and got to her feet. She managed to get the six year old on her back and started walking toward the palace. She knew it was too far away, and the chances of her making it back in time to save Erin were slim.

"Hang in there Erin; please don't give up on me." Chloe whispered. She decided to call out for help, yelling for anyone to come to her aide. Unfortunately there was no one out on the streets; no one came out of their stores, or apartments.

Chloe tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. She reached down for her communicator. Taking it out, she contacted her mother, but got no answer back. She threw the thing down and asked it what good it was. Chloe looked toward the direction of the Palace, realizing for the first time in her life that she wouldn't make it time and no one would come to her rescue. She had become overwhelmed, and fell to the ground to weak to get back up, especially with Erin on her back still.

Chloe isn't sure when it happened, but someone had lifted Erin off of her and then picked her up. Chloe didn't bother to open her eyes; she just allowed whatever to happen. The only thing she knew was she was laying down on something, wrapped up in a blanket with the heater blowing on her. She falls asleep.

When Chloe had finally opened her eyes, she saw that Asai was holding Erin. He had Erin wrapped around in many blankets, trying to bring her back to the real world. Tears were spilling out of his eyes, as he was rocking his baby back-and-forth.

"Come on, alls you need is your father's love, please don't go Erin. I'm sorry for everything I've done." He sobbed. Chloe laid her head back down and closed her eyes, trying to swallow her tears. She hoped Erin was going to make it through, till the storm stopped.

Hours passed and the storm would not let up. At the hospital the parents were starting to get wrestles. Their daughters had been out there for more than six hours.

Sestuna escaped into the room alone with Ami, "Ami, what are the chances of the girls surviving in this kind of weather?"

Ami looked at Sestuna with a sad expression. "The only thing we can hope is that the girls found shelter."

"What about Erin?" Sestuna questioned, concerned.

Ami took a little bit longer to respond to that question. She fumbled around with some papers on her desk, "To be honest Sestuna in weather conditions like this, the chances of Erin surviving are slim, the way the girls put it she didn't seem stable enough to be left alone."

Sestuna sat down in the chair. "The children out there in the lobby are getting stressed out. Poor Hope has almost passed out many times."

"I should probably put her in a room." Ami reconciled.

Sestuna nodded. "May I go and see Minako?"

Ami nodded, and left out of her office. Sestuna went into Minako's room. Sestuna walked over to Minako's side, quietly. She gently tapped her on the shoulder. Minako turned over and looked at Sestuna. Isabella stirred around in the covers.

Sestuna leaned over, surprised to see Isabella in the room, and the fact that Michiru and Haruka hadn't gone stir crazy yet.

"How long has she been in here?" Sestuna questioned, quietly.

"Since I was brought in here." Minako replied.

"You know you have two children of your own." Sestuna reminded her.

Minako turned away from Sestuna. Sestuna put her hand on Minako's shoulder, "I'm sorry if that sounded a little bit curt, but Minako look at yourself, you don't even know where your children are right now do you?"

Minako slowly turned back to Sestuna and shook her head, her eyes started to get watery. "I didn't mean to lose track of my children."

There was an awkward silence before anymore was said, "Do you know where they are?"

Sestuna didn't know how to answer this one, she knew Minako was already in a bad position, but she had the right to know where her children were. Hotaru walked into the room.

"I overheard the conversation. Minako-chan, your daughter Gloria, she's right here in this hospital, but Erin is no where to be found. Everyone had gone to look for her, and some of the children are still out there. Sestuna's daughter, Maggie, is out there right now." Hotaru explained kindly.

Neither of them mentioned that it was storming.

"We want you to rest for the time being, you can see Gloria in the morning." Hotaru insisted.

"Is she alright?" Minako asked.

"She's coming through." Hotaru replied, hesitantly.

Michiru walked into the room, "Has anyone seen my youngest one?"

"Would that be Isabella?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru nodded. Hotaru pointed over to Minako. Michiru walked over quickly to check on Isabella, she was fast asleep.

"She really knows how to give someone a heart-attack." Michiru said.

"She can stay in here, if you want her too." Minako insisted.

Michiru looked up at Minako, as if she just realized she was there. "Yea, that will probably be best for her, since we are running out of room in the waiting room."

Minako nodded.

"Hey, is your Lydia going to sleep?" Michiru questioned Sestuna.

"Probably not." Sestuna replied.

"Okay, well, Ami's put Ariel, Maia, and a couple more of the younger ones in her office to sleep, most of the other children are cuddled up with their mothers." Michiru explained.

"What about Hope?" Sestuna questioned.

"Ami wanted to put her in her own separate room, Faith is in there right now. She won't sleep either." Michiru answered.

Maggie, Daisy, and Annika were shaking, they felt like they were going to freeze to death, but the some how managed to make it through the storm with their body warmth.

"I wonder what is going through our parents heads?" Annika questioned, as the girls begun to venture back.

"Same here." Daisy said.

The girls manage to make it to the hospital by day break. Lydia and Faith are the first ones to greet them, as seeing they did not fall asleep.

"You girls must be freezing." Faith says quietly so she doesn't wake anyone up.

Annika nodded. Faith hugged Annika, trying to warm her up. "Wow, you are freezing."

"What's going on with everyone?" Maggie asked.

"I think most everyone's sleeping. Hope ended up having to be put in a room, cause she continued to use her mirror and it made her grow weak. Gloria has no progress yet, and Ami and Hotaru are probably going to be wanting you." Lydia explained. "Oh, and Isabella is cuddled up with Minako in one of the rooms."

Daisy gave Lydia a funny look.

Lydia shrugged "No one understands Isabella or her reasoning."

"She's just a very loving girl." Annika said, sneezing.

Lydia wrinkled her nose. "Loving yes, mischievous yes, but there's something else about her too."

"Like what? She's five." Maggie asked, a little irritated.

Lydia shrugged. "You'll find out one day, Maggie." Lydia left the lobby and went into the waiting room.

Maggie, Annika, and Daisy followed. Faith was right behind them. Right when Ami saw the three girls she put them to rest right then, with a nice bowl of soup. Makoto came into the room, after Hotaru had told her that she was there.

"Daisy, was Chloe with you?" Makoto questioned.

"No.. I didn't know she was still out there." Daisy replied, tears coming to her eyes.

"It's okay," Makoto replied, "I think she's right out here." Makoto left, knowing that Daisy didn't believe her.

When she was out in the waiting room she broke down crying, "I don't know where my daughter is."

A couple of the other parents try comforting her.

Chloe woke up, coughing and throwing up. Asai was still rocking Erin in his sleep. Chloe wondered if she should wake him up.

"Uncle Asai, can we please get back to Aunt Ami's. Me and Erin need her." Chloe said, waking up her Uncle.

He looked down at her. "Yea." He said, getting up and quickly slipping into his shoes. He put a coat that was to gigantic for Chloe on her, and handed her a blanket as well. He got another blanket and put it over Erin's head. She was breathing slowly.

They head toward the palace, only to arrive shortly after. When he got there, everyone appeared to be in shock to see Asai. Chloe goes to her mother quickly.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Chloe mentioned. Makoto felt her daughter's head.

"No you don't, your burning up. Come on lets get you to Ami." Makoto goes into the backroom, Hotaru comes out and takes the bundle of blankets off the small child.

Michiru walked over to her and softly rubbed Erin's arm. She was still freezing cold. She gently kissed her on the forehead and let Hotaru bring her to the ER. After Ami was finished with setting up Chloe, she went in and helped Hotaru.

"Aunt Sestuna, that's the saddest thing I've ever seen. Is she going to be alright?" Madelyn Tomoe questioned.

Everyone turned to Madelyn, tears were seeping through her eyes. Sestuna took Madelyn into her arms, letting her cry on her shoulder. "She'll be alright dear."

Asai who was sitting in the corner alone was joined by to of his fellow friends; Gary and Yuuichiro. Gary decides the best thing to do would be to take Asai out of the room to get some answers out of him, and so that the children wouldn't get upset, as the were already upset by this whole thing.

"What's been going on with you Asai, I've never seen a family so broken, like I've seen this one." Yuuichiro stated.

Asai turned his head away from the two guys.

"Asai he asked you a question, we expect answers." Gary insisted.

"When Minako was pregnant with Erin I told her there was no way we could raise two children with the threat of enemies all the time. I didn't want Erin, I was afraid of losing a child. You know how Haruka was afraid to lose the two youngest twins? Well, I know the feeling. I can't stand the fact that we can't live normal lives, and that our own children have to face enemies. They shouldn't have to go through that turmoil. I didn't want Erin to live that life, but it was too late, Minako ended up pregnant with her. And I walked out on her for a while, during the pregnancy, because I was too afraid. I came back eventually. After Erin was born, I don't know, I just became emotionally abusive toward my family. Erin's use to it, Gloria wasn't. The look on her face when I told her she was a mess up to the family, was so heartbreaking, but I didn't stop there, I lashed out on them whenever I found a mistake with them. When Erin was able to understand what I was saying she never showed any emotion, or at least I didn't see any. Minako on the other hand wouldn't listen to it, we argued about things, like Gloria's grades, her pranks, and normal things like that." Asai stopped; tears were coming down his cheeks. "They'll probably never forgive me either and I don't blame them."

Gary pulled Asai into a hug. "They'll forgive you."

After a couple days, everything starts to settle down. Hope was able to rejoin her family. Minako is able to come out of the hospital wing, but she doesn't go anywhere close to Asai. No one has left from the hospital. The snow victims are able to come out of their rooms every once in a while, but Ami wants them resting most of the time. Gloria and Erin are still in a state of a coma.

Authors Note: Last chapter awaits. It should be updated tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Slow progress and a miracle

A week had passed by since the incidents had happened. Gloria was the only one who had made progress. Erin had yet to recover. She had not woken up from her deep sleep. Minako and Asai stayed at the hospital as much as they could, but did go home to spend some time with Gloria.

Queen Serenity talked the family into going to counseling to work through their problems. Asai and Minako quickly agreed. Gloria complained, but nonetheless went. Gloria spent many nights sleeping with her parents, because she was afraid they'd split again and she was upset about Erin still being in the hospital.

Hotaru and Ami were getting stressed out that they couldn't bring Erin out of the distressed sleep she was in. They were still afraid that something would be wrong when she had awoken.

There had luckily been no signs of enemies. This had been good for them, considering the stress they had all been under. Even those that weren't close to Erin were someway affected by all this.

And then it happened, two months later. Madelyn and Ariel were talking about how they were hoping everyday that Erin would come out of her sleep. And she did. The girls were in her mother's office when they heard joys of laughter and squealing being heard. Ariel looked at Madelyn hopefully, and the two girls dashed off to go and see their mothers.

When it was final that Erin had indeed woken up, Madelyn and Ariel spun around happily. Ami then had to run other multiple tests on Erin to make sure everything else was fine. Hotaru was on the phone with an ecstatic Minako. Minako, Asai, and Gloria quickly rushed over to see their daughter.

Erin looked at her family with a confused expression. Ami walked in with a down expression, she had just received the results. She took Minako and Asai into a different room. Ariel, Madelyn, and Gloria all followed.

"Erin has suffered from some memory damage, it's not permanent, but it will take some time for her to regain her memory. And she can't walk well either. Her legs are weak. She suffers from mild fainting spells." Ami explained, in a sadden voice.

Minako started to cry, Asai held her close; rubbing the back of her head.

"Everything will be okay Minako. You just have to believe, trust me." Asai promised.

Minako nodded, still sobbing.

Gloria, Ariel, and Madelyn all walked back into the room where Erin was. Gloria walked over to Erin. She had fallen back asleep.

Gloria placed her hand on Erin, "It will be okay, we will make it through."

Ariel and Madelyn looked at each other, both with sad expressions. Gloria had been through so much, and Erin waking up was just what Gloria needed to hear, but the children had hoped that Erin would come out without any problems. Ariel and Madelyn could see that Gloria was hurt by this fact. The two girls went over to Gloria and hugged her.

A week later and Erin was able to come home, under strict rules. She had to be pushed around in a wheel chair most of the time. She went to therapy four times a week for her problems with her legs. A Knight had to always be with her, just incase of an attack.

Erin only understood the names of everyone around her, but did not know anything about her past. She spent most of her time observing rather then interacting.

One late night, Gloria had decided to sneak into her sisters room and cuddle up next to her. At first Erin didn't do anything, but she finally turned and put her arm around Gloria.

"Didn't we have a cat?" Erin questioned her sister.

Gloria was shocked that Erin had remembered that. "Yes, and we still do, just he's with his lover right now. He hasn't been home much."

"What's his name?" Erin asked.

"Artemis." Gloria responded.

"Aww. That's cute." Erin replied. Gloria giggled.

"Why is that girl Annika always here?" Erin asked.

"Oh, she's my best friend." Gloria replied.

Erin was silent for some time. "Do I have a best friend?"

Gloria felt tears come to her eyes, she wished her sister could remember everything again. "Yes, her name is Chloe. She's Daisy's younger sister."

Erin was once again silent, probably trying to think. Erin giggled. "She's the Jupiter kid, right?"

"Yes," Gloria replied slowly. Maybe Erin's memory was coming back to her slowly. Considering, no one had mentioned anything about the sailor senshi's in a long while. Simply because there had been no attacks.

"Okay," Erin replied, as she fell asleep.

The next morning Asai came and got Erin out of bed and helped her to her wheel chair.

"Do I have to be in this thing forever?" She questioned.

Asai's eyes fell on Erin, how was he supposed to tell her there was no hope for her right now? She hadn't made any progress. Ami was beginning to think that some of her nerves had been permanently damaged. "No, not forever."

Gloria had gone to school, with the other children. With Erin's status as it was now, Ami did not want her going to school, and Minako had agreed that it was bad idea as well to send the child to school.

Asai pushed Erin out of the house, and eased her down the steps. Today he was going to spend some one on one time with his daughter, exploring the palace. Erin was confused as to why they lived in such a fancy place. She knew outside of the palace was a normal like city, but she didn't understand why she didn't live out there.

A white cat appeared out of no where, while Asai and his daughter were going or a walk. Erin looked down and giggled at the cat.

"You're Artemis, right?" Erin inquired.

Artemis nodded. He was afraid to talk in front of the girl, afraid she'd get freaked out.

Asai watched as Erin examined Artemis. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Don't you talk?" Erin asked, confused.

Artemis looked up at Asai. Asai nodded.

"Why yes I do." Artemis replied.

"YAY!" Erin squealed. She hugged Artemis. "I remember you." Erin smiled.

Asai's felt this warm feeling inside of him; Erin was starting to remember things. Slowly, very slowly. But he was still glad.

"Will you stay here?" Erin questioned her cat.

"If that's what you wish, Princess." Artemis replied.

"YAY!" Erin squealed again. "This day couldn't get any better."

Asai started pushing Erin again. Artemis sat in her lap. Asai bought Erin some ice cream. When the day had ended and Erin was in bed sleeping, Asai told Minako that he had a wonderful time with Erin today, and that she was making progress in remembering things. Artemis was sleeping next to her in her bed, as she didn't want Artemis to go anywhere's, and Artemis was glad to do as his little princess asked him to do.

Within a couple more weeks, Erin's memory had come back to her fully. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was the fact that she was _still_ in a wheel chair. Today the whole clan was going to watch Jordan's soccer game. Isabella was sitting next to Erin out on the grass, because Erin's wheel chair couldn't go on the stands. Some of the children were playing tag behind the bleachers.

"Why are you in a wheel chair?" Isabella questioned Erin. She hadn't seen much of Erin since she had gotten out of the hospital.

Erin shrugged. "I can't walk very good."

"You have to keep trying." Isabella stood up and took Erin's hands. "It's not hard."

"Isabella I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Erin insisted, as Isabella tugged on Erin's arms. Erin managed to step onto the green grass, without falling. Which had surpised her, consindering in therapy she could barely keep herself standing.

"Now we walk." Isabella explained, stepping backwards, with Erin's hands holding on to hers tightly. Erin looked back at her wheel chair, she was pretty far away from it.

"Are you ready to do it by yourself?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know." Erin replied.

"Please." Isabella begged.

Erin hesitated and loosened her grip on Isabella's hands. Isabella slid her hands out from Erin's, Erin stood there for a couple of seconds. Isabella backed up a few steps. "Come on it's not hard."

Erin picked her right foot up and stepped down. She did the same with her left until she got all the way to Isabella.

Hotaru glanced over at Erin's wheel chair. She was missing. She quickly scanned the area looking for Erin. She finally spotted her with Isabella. Isabella had once again backed away from Erin and Erin walked slowly over to her.

"Ami, Minako, everybody look." Hotaru gasped.

Everyone's focus on the bleachers went toward Isabella's and Erin's. The game on the soccer field had came to a halt, as the too watch Erin walk to Isabella. Everyone begin to cheer. It was exciting to see Erin on her own two feet. Erin smiled at Isabella.

"Thanks." Erin replied.

"No problem." Isabella said.

Within no time Erin was able to walk on her own without any problems. She joined the kids at school, and went back to her normal life style in no time.

Authors Note: I really do hope you enjoyed the story. Now I'm going to be posting my Neptune story soon. I hope you enjoy that one as well.


End file.
